1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purifiers and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for controlling air-borne particles at a manicure work station for controlling fumes and air-borne particles associated with manicures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air purifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, air purifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,373; U.S. Pat. No 5,816,906; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,903; U.S. Pat No. 4,852,468; U.S. Pat. NO. 5,395,166; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 285,962.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus for controlling air-borne particles at a manicure work station. The inventive device includes a platform. The platform has a top surface. The platform has a lumen therein. The platform has a plurality of apertures extending into the lumen from the top surface. A housing has a top wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The housing is integrally coupled to the surface of the platform. The apertures are positioned in the housing, and the top wall is substantially transparent. A first opening is in the housing. The first opening is in the front wall. A second opening is also in the housing. The second opening located is in the back wall. A blower means circulates air. The blower means has an intake duct and an exit duct. The blower means is mounted to the top surface of the platform. The intake duct is in fluid communication with an interior of the housing. The exit duct extends into the platform and is in fluid communication with the lumen. A liquid medium is in the lumen.
In these respects, the apparatus for controlling air-borne particles at a manicure work station according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling fumes and air-borne particles associated with manicures.